<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【好兆头】从黎明到黎明 by lanabrandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296631">【好兆头】从黎明到黎明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanabrandy/pseuds/lanabrandy'>lanabrandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can't Get Out Of Bed, Crowley's wounds, Crowley的伤口, Let's Talk About Love, M/M, no flowers in Eden, raining all the time, really romantic love, to FALL is like petals falling off, 下雨的日子离不开床, 互诉衷肠, 人类在方舟里干什么, 伊甸园中没有花, 堕天就像花落</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanabrandy/pseuds/lanabrandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伦敦一直在下雨，从一个黎明下到另一个黎明。Aziraphale不知道在这种日子能干些什么，于是Crowley提议：他们可以一整天都待在床上。想想人类在诺亚方舟里都干些什么。Aziraphale说：他们在方舟里互诉衷肠。Crowley当然觉得这是一个绝妙的打发时间的方法。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【好兆头】从黎明到黎明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伦敦一直在下雨，从一个黎明下到另一个黎明。亚茨拉斐尔跪在床边，拉开一点窗帘，灰色的晨光熹微，雨水像玫瑰花萼上垂下的眼泪。</p><p>把窗帘拉上。克罗利在他身旁嘶嘶地说。他百无聊赖地盘在亚茨拉斐尔的枕头上，舌头吞来吐去：现在跟晚上没什么区别。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔看了看钟：可是已经早上五点了。他拉亮床头一盏阿拉伯玻璃花灯，桔黄的光带着玫瑰红：这么黑，又不能出门，能干什么呢？</p><p>我们可以一整天都待在床上。克罗利建议道。想象床以外都是海，想象人类在诺亚方舟里都干些什么。</p><p>他们干些什么？亚茨拉斐尔好奇地反问。种花？喂那些动物？</p><p>谁知道呢？克罗利把头埋进亚茨拉斐尔的一件蛋壳白的外套里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：我从来没向诺亚打听过这些事情。我只问过他鸽子与鹰是否相处良好。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔接受了他的提议。他戴着一架银丝圆框眼镜，像串在一起的两个小圆面包。他开始清点书店里的书，各种颜色的书从四面八方飞到床上，他一一在纸上列出清单。书店里多了从前没有的初版书，他不知道这是不可言说的计划的一部分，还是克罗利偷偷的馈赠。</p><p>克罗利总是在偷偷馈赠他。有时克罗利带着一瓶酒按响他的门铃，铃声清脆，他的书从书架上一跃而起，落在地毯上，像心甘情愿的姑娘跳下阳台落在情人的怀抱里。他假装不急不缓地开门，路上不忘对着镜子整理领结。</p><p>克罗利和他一起饮酒，玛歌葡萄酒，奶油雪利，薄荷杜松子，唱片机里放贝加摩组曲。他深深地陷在沙发里不可自拔，克罗利在他腿边东倒西歪，好似一滩液体要流到地板上去。他们的身体暖暖地贴在一起，像壁炉里的两块木头。他知道克罗利讨厌冷，讨厌湿漉漉和黏腻腻；克罗利作为一条蛇，却喜欢毛毯和围巾这种柔软和温暖的地方。因此他毫无怨言地让克罗利用冰冷的手指抚摸他的胸膛，因为那是他身上最暖和的地方。</p><p>在克罗利与他相呼抚摸的夜晚，他们通常不会用奇迹消除身体里的酒精，因为那种摇晃的微醺让一切触摸都有愉悦的小火花。克罗利曾经解释过，那是他在过于兴奋的情况下灵力流失，就像亚茨拉斐尔有时会让二十年前的自行车自己长出减震器。</p><p>在这样的夜晚之后，亚茨拉斐尔总会发现书店里的一些小变化。地毯上的一滴咖啡渍消失不见，某本封面缺损的书修复一新，或是一支堵塞很久的钢笔重新变得畅快淋漓。这些都是克罗利给他的小小馈赠，细微而不致于掩盖克罗利诱惑天使肉体的恶魔业绩。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔趴在窗台上持续地抄写书名。每当他快要写到底部，纸就会自动延长；同时他也不需要亲自续墨。长长的白纸一直垂到床脚，笔头摩擦纸面如同街头雨声。克罗利在亚茨拉斐尔的衬衫里昏昏欲睡。</p><p>克罗利变回蛇之后经常这样时睡时醒。无数个短暂的梦从他身上滑过，在梦与清醒的狭小边缘中他长久地凝视着亚茨拉斐尔，岩浆流动的竖瞳停滞不动。亚茨拉斐尔米黄色的背影像海中央的一座灯塔，他悄悄用蛇尾卷住亚茨拉斐尔的脚踝，使自己不会在流动的梦境中迷失。</p><p>窗外的雨声一刻不停。时间不着痕迹地淌过他们两个的身体，像阴云漏出的细弱微光。亚茨拉斐尔在做卫报上的填字游戏。克罗利，他轻轻搔搔克罗利的鳞片，我的腿麻了。</p><p>克罗利从亚茨拉斐尔的大腿上抬起蛇头，将自己盘绕在他的背上。克罗利正在出神。他在想些别的东西，别的不在此时此刻此地的东西。他在想伊甸园的雨，那雨在这六千年中曾经也洒落在哪一个旧日黎明、摩纳哥的哪一处颓败宫殿。他在想他和亚茨拉斐尔看过的每一棵月桂树，他们在彼此手心里吃过的布列塔尼。他在想床以外是否已经变成海，黎明是否停驻，这里是不是一座宇宙的孤岛，他在想所有的天使、人类与恶魔，还有从不与他们对话的他。</p><p>克罗利变回人类形态，亚茨拉斐尔和他在日暮的雨声中安静地赤身裸体。他们贴在一起轻轻摇摆，仿佛真的躺在一艘木船上。亚茨拉斐尔躺在了他早晨列的书单上，墨水印在他的背上，像情人的刺青。克罗利舔舐他的皮肤，吃下他写的每一个字，嘴里有可丽饼和苦墨水的气息。</p><p>克罗利捂住亚茨拉斐尔的嘴。嘘，他别有意味地冲亚茨拉斐尔笑了，你听。</p><p>亚茨拉菲尔侧耳倾听。雨有节奏的落下，木质家具悄然开裂，一只燕雀孤独啼叫。在这些声响中，亚茨拉斐尔听见窗台上接连不断的咚咚声。克罗利贴在他耳边轻轻说：那是花落下的声音。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔窗台上的茶香玫瑰不断落下，花团坠落的声音在寂静中震耳欲聋。亚茨拉斐尔若有所思：原来花落是这样的声音，我从未听过。</p><p>你没有听过，因为伊甸园里没有花。克罗利静静地看着亚茨拉斐尔，金黄的蛇瞳像在燃烧：因为他认为人类不该听到这样的声音。这是消逝与衰亡的声音，属于恶魔的声音，不该出现在伊甸园里。</p><p>克罗利堕天之后，听到的第一个声音就是花朵坠落的声音。他在一个黎明毫无征兆地从云端坠落，直落下九万五千英里，在第三十三个黎明落到人间。原来整个堕天的过程悄无声息，只有无声烈焰燃烧他的翅膀，他的叫喊被堵在喉咙里，不可言说的力量使他的痛苦不为人听。他坠落在空无一人的人间，湿润的露水滴入他焦黑的羽毛。</p><p>他静静地躺着，翅膀折断，伤口淌血。一朵硫磺蔷薇突然落在他的脸侧的土壤里，声音如同死亡，如同衰败，如同终止，如同无能为力，如同一切他在天堂从未感受过的感觉。在开始第二次直达地狱的坠落前，克罗利心想，原来天堂只是天使自欺欺人的幻觉。</p><p>他希望亚茨拉斐尔听这样的声音，又不希望他听到这样的声音。他想要亚茨拉斐尔抚慰他的痛苦，但又不想要他看见他的伤口。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔抱住他的脖子。我知道人类在诺亚方舟里都干些什么了。克罗利抚摸他的卷发：他们都做什么？克罗利其实并不关心人类到底在做什么。他们相安无事，或者自相残杀，无论哪个都不是天使或恶魔的功绩，只是他在按自己的意志行事。</p><p>他们互诉衷肠。亚茨拉斐尔展开翅膀，把他包裹进去：就像我们现在这样。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔和克罗利看着另一个黎明到来。雨渐渐停歇，天空降下纱似的淡蓝色的晨光。亚茨拉斐尔说：我们真的没有下过床。克罗利看着窗外。一只白鸽子落在窗棂上，而后振翅飞走。亚茨拉斐尔，他道，你说得对。互诉衷肠真的是很好打发时间的事情。</p><p>——————END——————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>